


Tea

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: "Don't," Charles mumbled, filling the kettle before setting it on the hob to start boiling. “I’m not in the mood tonight, Erik”. The legs of the chair scrapped against tile as Erik moved to stand. Charles blinked tiredly, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet as he heard the soft padding of Eriks much loved knitted socks on their way over to him. Now in the early hours of the morning, when the rest of the house was quiet and asleep, Erik loosely wrapped his arms around Charles waist and rested his head on the telepaths shoulder.





	Tea

Charles would go with Moira to the CIA base to get updates on what was going on. No one really liked the fact that they were still working with them, but it was solid information that they couldn’t get anywhere else. They’ll go every other week, and it would take up the entire day, they’d leave before sunrise and return just after sunset. So when they would return, they’d both be exhausted.

This meeting was worse than typical, as there was more personnel present, some of which had never met Charles and had wanted to see his powers, which had then led to him to having to jump through metaphorical hoops just to prove that he was the ‘real deal’. It had taken all of Charles’ willpower not to snap at them, but it was vital information that they wouldn’t get elsewhere. Moira hadn’t been happy with it either, but she was still on thin ice for going out alone and risking the entire intel. Although she had actually found out the threat, they still treated her as a low-life, so unfortunately she didn’t have much power over the situation either.

They dragged their feet up the staircase from the garage, arms ladened with briefcases. They should be able to expand their searches and get a more solid plan locked down. It should also benefit Hanks current experiments. Overall, ignoring the fact that they could fall asleep at any moment, it had been a very good day. 

“I think I’ll skip dinner and go straight to bed,” Moira apologised around a yawn, smiling weakly at Charles as they came into the back foyer. Charles smiled back in understanding and dismissed her with a quick, “goodnight Moira,” and watched as she retreated up the small staircase. They had quickly developed a routine of going to the kitchen and eating whatever leftovers the others had put to the side for them, but Charles didn’t blame her for skipping it this time. It was close to one in the morning by the time they had pulled into the driveway.

Through a quick expansion of his mind, Charles noted the locations of the others, and on weak legs, continued into the team kitchen. He could do with some food, although he was tempted to ignore his angry stomach and just fall asleep where he was standing, but yet some dry toast sounded lovely right now. Maybe Charles would be a bit crazy and have some elderflower tea that he had brought from the little shop in the next town over. What an exciting life he led. 

Charles wasn’t surprised to find Erik in his typical seat at the table, reading the latest novel he had gotten. Dumping the briefcases on the table, Charles avoided eye contact and moved over to the bread bin, quickly pulling out the seeded bread Raven insisted they all had. Why does bread need seeds? Grumbling to himself, Charles quickly set it in the toaster at the same time he reached up and grabbed his tea (his stuff was now on lower shelves, by authority of the two blue residents). He could feel a pair of eyes on his back, and sighed. “Don’t,” he mumbled quietly, filling the kettle before setting it on the hob to start boiling. “I’m not in the mood tonight, Erik”.

The legs of the chair scrapped against tile as Erik moved to stand. Charles blinked tiredly, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet as he heard the soft padding of Eriks much loved knitted socks on their way over to him. Now in the early hours of the morning, when the rest of the house was quiet and asleep, Erik loosely wrapped his arms around Charles waist and rested his head on the telepaths shoulder. 

For a moment he fought it off, was going to push the larger man away, but was mentally hugged with feelings of content and happiness, and Charles instinctively relaxed against the broad chest shielding him from the world. Erik grinned, kissing Charles’ cheek as the two of them swayed for moment, the kettle starting to sing as it came up to boiling temperature. 

Charles did have to move away to grab his toast, but was warmed further when Erik started pouring him his tea, and also fixed himself up a cup of earl grey. Erik felt himself being watched and turned to catch Charles’ eye. He smiled softly, and Charles couldn’t resist and moved forward to set a gentle kiss on the tempting lips.

The kiss was full of feelings that neither admitted to having, and was totally opposite to the usual kisses they shared. Usually, their bodies were fueled by hunger and need.

“Thank you,” Charles whispered as he pulled back. His day hadn’t been a total drag afterall.


End file.
